Hanging under the hood
by forgetMEalways
Summary: when Hyde's car is having trouble and jackie has to help will it lead to anything?One shot!R&R!


Disclaimer: I sadly don't own That 70's show! 

Hanging under the Hood

Hyde was grumbling it was what he did best. Instead of a stupid reason though this time he was grumbling because his El Camino wouldn't start and that bugged him; bugged him bad. He was under the car's hood and was trying to do something that might fix it.

Sadly he couldn't find anything. Hyde looked up then around; he heard footsteps and was looking for their owner. He found the owner.

"What do you want Jackie?" he said to the owner.

"What makes you think I want something? For all you know I could have been in the neighborhood."

Hyde chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure…whatever if you say so."

He simply went back to working on his El Camino and ignored Jackie's little snickers; soon though he couldn't ignore her little noises.

"What do you want now Jackie?"

"You need my help Steven and it amuses me."

"I don't need or want your help Jackie."

"You may not want it but you currently do need it."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Please explain to me how I need your help because I currently don't see how or why!"

"Easy you are working on the engine and the problem is clearly that spiral looking thing."

He looked at her like she had just explained that basketball is not really a sport. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "How would you know how to work the engine but can't name the parts?"

"Easy again I worked with Mr. Foreman on his car and he said I was gifted by talent but weirdly enough not by knowledge because I can work cars but not name the parts."

"Ok fine then, come over here and work on it. Letting you work on the car won't make it any worse then it already is."

"Oh gee thanks for the compliment"

She walked over to the car and took a look in the hood. She instantly started working on the spiral part and asked only for a few more tools before she told him to start it up.

The engine started up perfectly and roared like it was brand new.

For once Hyde had nothing to say to Jackie.

"How did you do that?"

"Steven I have told you already how, you should have listened!"

"Oh well, be that way"

"I will then"

"Ok great"

"You are very stupid!"

"If the shoe fits"

They looked at each other and unconsciously moved closer and closer and closer to each other until they were so close that they felt the other ones breathe. Hyde looked Jackie over and Jackie stared into Hyde's deep blue eyes. Jackie tried to speak but couldn't find the words; all that came out was "Uhh Uhh" Hyde had decided that that was way too many Uhhh's so he silenced her with his own mouth.

The kiss was sweet and soft, rough yet caring. It was everything that Jackie had expected in a kiss from Hyde. It was what she dreamed of for months and had wanted for a year. She loved it more than shopping and all her favorite stuff combined. She would have given anything to relive that moment over and over again.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and separated very quickly. They tried to make it look like they had been working for the past ten minutes instead of kissing. The secret footsteps owner came up and Jackie and Hyde could make out who it was: Foreman

"So what are you two doing this late?" Eric said with a smirk that told people that he had a secret, unfortunately Hyde and Jackie didn't quite catch that grin and prepared their new found lie.

"We were just hanging under the hood ya know?" Hyde said not looking Foreman in his eyes.

"Yeah what he said" Jackie said running a finger over here lips that were slightly swollen and red.

"Yeah ok well Donna and I are going to the movies wanna come?"

"Nope." Both replied.

"And why can't you go with us huh?"

"I am gonna let Jackie teach all about what she knows on cars." Hyde smiled and looked down at Jackie who in return was smiling the biggest smile she ever had in her life.

"Ok whatever see ya later"

"Bye" the couple said.

"So you really want me to teach you about cars?" Jackie asked

"No" he replied, "I'm let you teach me all about kissing. Then maybe later you can teach me about cars."

Jackie rolled her eyes and followed Hyde into his room in the basement where if they had time they would talk about cars. Yet something tells me that they won't be coming out till tomorrow.

FIN

Hope you like my first one-shot! Good or bad? If I get at least 10 reviews I will write a sequel one-shot!


End file.
